Goggles and whistles
by Waltter1EW
Summary: Daisuke and Hikari have small disagreement with each other of how should they work their things up.
1. I'm not jelly!

Goggle boy and whistle girl?

 **Events occur after digidestined had defeated MaloMyotismon. In my story digimon world will be secret and stays like that. (As my excuse it is stupid that everything would have digimon. It would lead plenty of new wars and arguments, so no.) Won't be fallowing the "canon" story after end of adventure 02, also tri events doesn't happen at all. Main shipping of this story is Daisuke x Hikari, but Koushiro x Mimi and Taichi x Sora (Rip Yamato x Sora, Mimi x Joe, Takeru (T.K) x Hikari, Daisuke x Ken fans, this may not be the fic for you guys. Sorry :3) will be shown in here as well a little pit. Using those names, because to my finish ears American dup names sound terrible (In Finland Kari is mans name, and my uncle and father are named Kari, so no Kari, but yes Hikari.) Also, I don't own any rights to digimon, just enjoy the series and awesome music. Enjoy :d**

Chapter 1: I'm not jelly!

"Text"= speaking, " _Text_ "= thoughts, " _ **Text**_ "= Tv, radio, Digimons with deep or evil tones.

Everything was back to normal after MaloMyotismon was defeated a month ago, mostly meaning back to school. They didn't stop going to digital world, but their job had been there to keep the balance and now that there were so little of negative digimons roaming around, digidestined weren't needed there.

"Hey, case would you like to hang out after school?" Takeru jumped after class out of nowhere, spooking Daisuke that he felled off his chair. "How about it? I have taken already the priority of inviting Ken and Iori with us (If I remember correctly Ken goes to different school, I can be wrong, but in this one he is going to different school then the others.)."

"Ken-sama is coming?" Miyako rolled her long hair with her finger to a curls. "I guess I could come."

"Sounds grate." Hikari grinned. "Kind of nostalgic, before a month ago we used to this every day after school. You come too right Daisuke-kun?"

"Huh? What?" Daisuke woke up from his own thoughts.

"You come with us right?" Takeru poked Daisuke with his elbow to his back. "Whole gang to gather with its fearsome leader."

"Yeah…" Daisuke scratched his head. "I can't come, sorry guys."

"Huh? What do you mean you can't come?" Miyako raised her eyebrow. "Of course, you will."

"I really can't, sorry. I promised that I would be somewhere after school already, and I don't won't to brake that promise. And would you look at the time." Daisuke glanced at classrooms clock. "See you guys tomorrow."

Trio looked him leaving the classroom. They then spotted him from the window leaving with a girl that none of them didn't knew. "When did Daisuke get himself a girlfriend?" Miyako stared at the leaving school grounds.

"They could be just friends too." Hikari pointed.

Three leave shortly school as well and head for a coffee shop that Takeru had asked Iori and Ken to come. "He has been distant recently, hasn't he?" Hikari said as they got off a bus.

"Who?" Miyako corrected her classes.

"Daisuke-kun. I mean when was the last time he show up at digimon world or spent time with us at school?"

"Hmmm… If I remember correctly he was at digimon world last time few days after MaloMyotismon was defeated." Takeru remembered. "Though I have found spending recently more time with him at school. I don't where he picked it but recently he has this habit of reading books at schools library and we have been having long chats there as well."

"Daisuke can read?" Miyako couldn't believe what she just heard.

"That's mean to say." Hikari scolded Miyako. "He may not be smartest, but he isn't idiot."

"I know." Miyako grinned, placing her hands behind her head. "I don't think Daisuke is distant, it just that he doesn't hype around you like he used to."

"Yeah, he did that a lot, seeing me also his "rival" for Hikari's affection." Takeru laughed. "Now that you mention it he doesn't do it anymore."

With that ending that conversation about Daisuke. Takeru, Miyako and Hikari arrived to coffee shop where Iori and Ken where already waiting for them.

Then on a next day at school Hikari had made her way early to school's library, so she could perhaps found Daisuke there and have a chat with him, which they haven't done just by the two for a long while. There she saw him reading on one of the seats there. Hikari walked closer to him, because you shouldn't speak loudly in library.

As she was about to get out between two bookshelf's, she stopped on her tracks. The smile on her face turned to sad look as Hikari saw the same girl sitting next to Daisuke who had been with him yesterday. " _He seems to have fun_ _with her_." Hikari thought as she observed them behind bookshelf's.

Hikari had wanted to go talk to Daisuke, but that will vanished as she saw Daisuke with that girl. Girl had long brown hair, blue eyes, either all she looked more beautiful than her. " _Wait why am I comparing her to myself?!_ "

"Hi, Hikari-chan." Sora popped herself out of the corner spooking Hikari making her almost knock one bookshelf down. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you. Are you getting book here?"

Hikari shook her head. "Original plan was to go talk Daisuke-kun, but I don't want to bother so.." Hikari explained as Sora peeked her head seeing Daisuke with girl.

"Uuh, you were late for the pickings Hikari-chan. Though you still have great change if Daisuke-kun screws this one up." Mimi said who had just suddenly appeared next to Sora.

"W-what are you talking about Mimi-chan?" Hikari mumbled as she got pink from her cheeks.

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talking about. No, need to get jelly for her, she just had to happen to be the early bird on Daisuke-kun's case." Mimi analyses the situation, where Daisuke is with long haired girl.

"I'm not jealous Mimi. It is not my business who Daisuke-kun likes to go out with anyways." Hikari started to get angry with her friend, which she did very rarely.

"Who said anything being jealous?" Mimi turned to look at Hikari with wide smirk on her face.

"Mimi you are enjoying this pit too much." Sora sigh watching the scene from the sidelines. "Besides I don't think Aya-san has the guts to be going out with Daisuke." Sora took a look at the chatting at the table. Returning her gaze back to Mimi and Hikari, both were looking her like they wanted her to continue speaking. "Aya-san goes to same flower club as me. She is very nice girl, but extremely shy and lags courage."

"We can use that knowledge to our advantage as we plan our strategy." Mimi got back on piping on Daisuke and Aya.

"Mimi you are getting way ahead yourself." Sora sighed again.

"You say that, but who was the one who got you and Taichi together after that cheerleader girl began to cling on him? Hikari-chan needs to learn that love life with a boy is a war since every single step from the start to end. You need to crush that girl, we need new clothes, make up, attitude and passion." Mimi eyes burning with the determination.

"Just have a talk with him. Tell Daisuke how you feel and ask if he has same feelings towards you." Sora told carefully to Hikari, the two totally ignoring Mimi.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Mimi rampaged at the two.

After school Hikari was leaning at shoe lockers waiting for Daisuke to come there, in which he was taking his sweat time to come. Then the messy dark-red-haired boy with goggles slowly walked to his shoe locker, changing shoes and then heading out.

"Exhausting day behind?" Hikari ran to Daisuke's side when he had passed her with out noticing her being there at lockers.

"You could say that." Daisuke yawned. "What's with you staying here for so long, Hikari?"

"I was waiting for you. W-we recently haven't had any talks just the two of us." Hikari brushed her hair behind her ear.

"More the merrier they say often, but yeah we haven't done that." Daisuke scratched his hair. "Soo… anything new going on?"

"No, I'm either way prefer things this way, no need to save world or anything." Hikari giggled. "How is V-mon doing? Haven't seem you two for quite a while in digital world."

"He decided to travel around digital world, said something about becoming a man or something like that."

Daisuke and Hikari continued their chat as they walked at home. Hikari hadn't found the correct time confess Daisuke and was getting anxious as they would soon go to different directions. They then stopped when they had to part ways, Hikari going left and Daisuke heading still forward. "Well… I guess I see you tomorrow at school then." Daisuke waved his hand for good byes.

"Wait!" Hikari quickly crapped hold of his wrist. "Don't go… just yet." She was feeling nervous and her cheeks were getting pink.

"O-okay." Daisuke stopped stood still, not really sure what was going on.

Moments pass and both stay quiet. Hikari is getting more nervous and nervous. " _What do I do know? Should I say it now that I like him?_ " Hikari lifts her head up from ground to look in to Daisuke's eyes. Hikari liked his dark brown eyes. "Um… Daisuke-kun I… I…" She took a deep breath, collected her thoughts and prepared for the worst. "I really like you… a lot I mean! I know that you have taken interest of another girl! She is prettier then me and all, and I get that you want to spent time with her, now that she is your girlfriend! I get that you have lost interest in me as you have a girlfriend, though it pains me that you don't spent time hanging with me like you used to! Every time I see you with her, my heart began to hurt and I feel terrible inside! You were always there when I needed someone and you never didn't back down as odds were against us, so I want to be the one being there for you!" Hikari's eyes were dropping tiers.

Daisuke was stunned as his ears hurt after Hikari shouting all of that really loudly right next to him. He than decided to take the citation in control by taking hand grief from his pocket and whipping Hikari's tears. "Hey, don't go crying now." He tried to cheer her up. "Now what you were shouting about me having a girlfriend?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Hikari sniffed. "You and that Aya girl from school."

"Aya?" Daisuke started to catch on things. "Aya is just friend, who has been helping me to study."

"Oh? Then what you were doing with her yesterday?" Hikari stared at Daisuke with sad eyes.

"I went to work. Aya's father owns a ramen shop, I got to change for go working there for few months till he founds a new guy to replace his old worker who quit." Daisuke smiled at Hikari. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"R-really? Are you telling the truth?" Hikari looked still doubtfully at him.

"You know, when I ever have lied to you?"

"Never." Hikari sniffed and wiped her nose.

"I rest my case."

"Then… why did you became so distant with me? You used to always hang around trying gain my attention."

"I woke up from my little kids dream." Daisuke lifted his gaze towards the sky which had become already a dark as it was getting late. "You are like star Hikari-chan. Star that I can't never reach for. I wanted have same sort of relationship what Takeru and you have, but…" Daisuke sighed, scratching his hair. "… Never mind that. Maybe we should stay just friends."

Those words hit her heart like million knives piercing trough her heart. "S-so you a-are saying n-no?" She asked with shivering voice with tiers coming again from her eyes. "You don't u-us to be together?"

"Yeah, no…" Daisuke said avoiding eye contact with Hikari.

Hikari didn't know what to do. She was hurt ways she never had been hurt before and was really mad at Daisuke, she decided to run from the cine. Daisuke was shouting after her something, but she didn't want listen a word from him anymore.

Arriving at her home still crying, angry and confused, Hikari run in to her room shutting her door shut after her. This act made her mother worried as she hadn't seen her little daughter never act like that. "Hikari sweetie, is something wrong?" Yuuko (Taichi's and Hikari's mother's name.) knocked Hikari's room's door.

Door opened and there Hikari was standing crying tiers down her cheeks. "I told Daisuke… _Sniff_ … how I feel about him… but he… he…" Hikari cried.

"Oh, sweetie." Yuuko wrapped her arms around Hikari who did the same. "Sometimes relationships are cruel."


	2. I'll make you love me

Chapter 2: I'll make you love me.

Hikari and her mother were sitting on Hikari's bed, Yuuko her mother calming Hikari down. Hikari telling her mother what had happened. "It sounds like Daisuke didn't meant to hurt your feelings, sweetie." Yuuko brushed Hikari's hair with her left arm gently.

"I know." Hikari wiped her nose. "I guess I wasn't ready for that answer."

"You are in that age that you go pit of change and start to gain interest of these things. Boys get crushes on girls and other way around, sometimes they get to gather and sometime it doesn't work. Life isn't easy thing." Yuuko continued patting Hikari's head.

"What I should do now mother?" Hikari looked her mother in to eyes.

"Do what you see fit. If Daisuke meant what he said then he wants you to be his friend still."

"Just friends…" Hikari made circles to her mattress with her index finger.

"But you know, I though the first boy you would ask out would have been Takeru. So why did Daisuke was the one?" Yuuko poked playfully Hikari's side. "Would you tell mommy?"

"I don't know." Hikari played with her fingers. "Daisuke-kun is pit of… well he is like other version of onii-chan. He does things and then only later thinks. He doesn't seem to never give up, also he has large heart for giving people the actions what they have done." Hikari remembers the time when Daisuke was the only one willing to give Ken a change in a team, as they all were against it. "At one point he was always trying to get my attention and consider Takeru as his rival, he didn't like how close Takeru was with me. That was really cute, but then as time went by Daisuke-kun patched things with Takeru and well the trying get my attention as well. It started to feel bad as he didn't spent anymore time with me like we used to. I guess I got attached to him at one point. Is it weird that I like him?"

"Of course not, sweetie. It is just how love sometimes work, you don't even notice when it happens when you fell for someone." Yuuko patted Hikari. "I remember who I first time met your father, it was love at first sight and I was lucky enough to got here with him. I need to go now make a dinner, but you should rest here. Think things over."

As Yuuko left Hikari's room Gatomon jumped of shelf and came to sit next to Hikari on her bead. "You don't act like this often." Gatomon pointed. "What are you going to do with Daisuke? You will see him every day at school."

"I know." Hikari laid back on her bed. "But I don't want to be just friends with Daisuke-kun."

"What do you want to be with him then?" Gatomon tilted her head.

A pink color raises to Hikari's cheeks. "I want to be… a c-couple with him."

"What is this couple?"

"Two people are couple when they like each other very much or love each others." Hikari explained.

"How does that differ for being friends like you two already are?"

"Well you… you… kiss and stuff" Hikari got more flushed from her cheeks.

"So, you want to be family with Daisuke like your mother and father are?"

Hikari lifted herself up, holding pillow against her chest. "D-Daisuke a-and me, m-m-married?!" This thought only made her blush more as she was thinking herself and Daisuke walking on the altar together.

Gatomon shook her head just seeing Hikari rolling on the bed back and worth. " _Humans have weird ways showing affection for another_." Gatomon thought as she jumped off the bed.

Next day at school.

Daisuke was walking in the hallway and about to enter in to his today's first class, chemistry. His day had started with wide smile on his face, but right after taking couple of steps inside the class room Daisuke felt like he got slapped right on his face, when he saw short brown-haired girl sitting on her seat where she always sat. " _Calm down Daisuke. You didn't do nothing wrong yesterday, well it looked like you crushed Hikari-chan's heart with large rock. Yeah… that happened but that doesn't mean why you should start acting weird like her. Just act natural. Act natural? Yes, act natural, you have nothing to be afraid or worry about._ " Daisuke took a deep breath.

Hikari noticed Daisuke standing at front of the classroom looking at her awkwardly. " _Why is Daisuke-kun staring at me? Maybe because how you run away yesterday crying your eyes out, like a little girl after he turned you down. Soo, what is your plan? You came the conclusion that you weren't going to give up on him. The answer is simple, I will do the same thing that Daisuke-kun did to make me fell for him, trying to get his attention and show off to him how mush I am compered to other girls he has ever met._ "

" _Just act normal._ " Daisuke kept going in his head, as he walked to his seat which just perfectly happened to be right next to Hikari's, what a coincidence.

" _Just be calm_." Hikari told herself.

In the end two didn't say a word to each other and avoided much eye contact as they could. Both still kept taking a worried glimpses at each other during the class. This was bothering the teacher as he noticed that they weren't paying any attention to what he was saying or showing on the screen. "Motomiya and Kamiya detention after school." Teacher said ending the class.

The awkwardness didn't stop there. At the hallway where Hikari and Daisuke where changing classrooms, both of course going having the same class, they looked like two absolute strangers forced to be with each other. When Daisuke would slow his pace, Hikari would slow hers to match Daisuke's, and when Daisuke would taking faster steps, so did Hikari.

"What in earth is matter with both of you?" Takeru appeared next to them out of nowhere, scaring living crap from both.

"Nothing Takeru, right Daisuke-kun?" Hikari let out her normal smile and secretly stepping on Daisuke's feet, so Takeru wouldn't see it.

"Augh!" Daisuke gasped. Hikari turning her head around at Daisuke, giving him a very demanding look and crushing his feet even harder. "Yeah…(au!) there is nothing w… Okay, lets cut the crap. Why should we pretend that everything is okay?"

"Maybe because we don't want to involve others in to this." Hikari poked her finger at Daisuke's chest.

"This? THIS?! Why do you want to hide what happened yesterday, they are going to find it out eventually! As we are finally talking about this, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't know that it would hurt you so much, but that is how these things just go." Daisuke shouted at Hikari, blowing off steam.

"You didn't know? YOU DIDN'T KNOW!? Of course, I would get hurt! Imagine how it would have felt if I would do the same to you!" Hikari was getting mad at Daisuke. "That's how these things go." Hikari imitated poorly Daisuke. "Are you some sort of women expert!"

Takeru was getting embarrassed, though he was thinking away different thing in his head. Their other friends started to appear to see why Hikari and Daisuke where fighting. Mimi was excited to hear that Hikari and Daisuke had had fun yesternight. Sora was ashamed to hear any of this but was worried to leave if Taichi would go on rampage. Yamato who was holding on Taichi, so he wouldn't go beat Daisuke to death. Joe was hoping that they had used protection. Koushiro didn't really care but wanted to wait on Mimi. Iori had left as Sora had told him to leave. Taichi wanted to kill Daisuke most violently as he could. Miyako was nowhere to be seen.

"Woman expert!? I tell you were the first one!"

"Hmph! You had some lines which sounded like you already had some good old practice on this!"

"Why are you blaming me for all of this as you were the one brought it up?"

"Oh, don't even try telling me that it had never come to your mind!"

"Well, you have point there, I give you that. But why me of all the freaking people?!"

"Excuse me if I know happened to start having feelings for after all we went through!" Hikari was now feeling very frustrated as it felt like they were going all over what happened yesterday. "Besides you w"

But before Hikari could continue Daisuke interrupted her. "Look I know what you are going to say. Yes, everybody knows that I had crush for you, like it wasn't obvious. That was a long time ago now."

"Long time ago? W-when you didn't care of me anymore?" Hikari rubbed her right hand with her left, looking sad, again and Daisuke didn't want to her start crying again.

"Hikari-chan that doesn't matter now." Daisuke calmly put his hands on her shoulders and looking her straight in to eyes. "It was a crush, it died. I don't want to be the one going out with you, there are others better for you then me, like the hat boy there." Daisuke flicked his head at Takeru. "What I want and wish for you is to be friends, no more, no less. Taichi-senpai could you call down there? It is hard to have serious conversation if you are shouting dead threats over there.

"I kill you! Just wait when Yamato's grip loosens and I get my hands on you!" Taichi struggled to get off Yamato's firm grip.

"Oh, be quiet already, Taichi." Sora sighed.

Again, Daisuke's words were tearing Hikari's heart apart. Though now she didn't need to cry anymore or be in the dumps. "F-fine. I just need to know try win your heart over my side again." Hikari grinned at Daisuke and then pulling him in to a hug.

"No, you really do… I mean leave me alone and go after other guys or…. ARGH! Whatever." Daisuke hugged Hikari back.

Their friends had dropped out of the rails hours ago. Most of them jaw open of what had happened and Mimi was crying as this was way better drama then any of her soap operas.

"Your shirt fits your hair." Hikari complimented Daisuke as they were walking on the hallway.

"Oh god, is that how I used to sound like?" Daisuke frowned.


	3. Good byes

Chapter 3: Good byes.

 **Why was the adventure gang there? Well, I don't know anything where their high school they are, but in this junior high and high school are in the same building or campus what ever you like, so they still can see each other's there**. **Okay, lets get back to this shitty story**.

Rest of the day went fine, expect the part where Hikari and Daisuke had to clear the misunderstanding that the others had gotten the idea from their argument. Hardest part was to try get trough Taichi's thick skull that they didn't have sex, making it hard was part that the our great and might "first" leader had his hands on our not so great or mighty "second" leader Daisuke's throat. In the end Hikari managed to save Daisuke from her onii-chan's wrath, leaving Daisuke with only few bruises and nice big bloody head as Taichi had hit Daisuke's head against concrete hard, and I mean really hard. Daisuke hadn't left his senior unharmed, Taichi had nice bleeding noise and black eye, last Daisuke had kicked Taichi right to his nuts, before Yamato stopped the two doing anymore harm to each other.

"Are you really feeling fine?" Hikari watched worriedly at Daisuke as he tied his studs, because his football practice was about to start, because that what he did after school, because football (or soccer) was his hobby.

"Yes, for the fifteenth time." Daisuke finished got up and sat next to Hikari. "I have been through worse in my life." He said before taking sip of his water bottle.

"Like what?"

"Broke my leg when I was a kid after falling off my friends roof."

"Why you were on the roof for the first place even?"

"I kicked our ball up there and our parents weren't nowhere to be seen, so I went to go get it." Daisuke looked at Hikari who had skeptical look at him. "What? It was my fault anyways for kicking the ball up there."

"You still could have suffered brain damage." Hikari inspected again Daisuke's head. There was a large area which was covered in dried blood. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, and you aren't my mom, so stop worrying about me." Daisuke got up. "Looks like practice is about to start. You sure you want to stay here watching it? I mean it can get really boring."

"It is not so boring as I get to see you working out." Hikari pulled her tongue out at Daisuke.

Daisuke ignored this comment and headed to field, before his couch would get mad at him for being late. Taichi arrived at the same time as Daisuke. "Jesus grist, both of you!" Their couch got scared seeing to of his best players beaten up. "What happened to both of you? A title way of fan girls?" Daisuke and Taichi only laughed at the question, making their couch only more confused of what had happened.

"Huh, looks like they aren't at each other's throats again." Sora walked to sit next to Hikari. "How are things going with Daisuke?"

"Slow progress." Hikari sighed. "Not like I can magickly change his opinion on me, but that doesn't mean I won't try."

"How long are you thinking to go after him? Like if he still doesn't wan to get to gather after next year will you be still interest of him?"

"I don't know." Hikari shrugged. "Haven't though of that and don't know if I will. Did you have thoughts of going after someone else when onii-chan didn't notice your obvious pointers?"

"Okay, Hikari I get the message, so let's change the subject." Sora said looking pit troubled.

Days football practice was bit different from the normal, couch had arranged that school's boys team would play a practice game against girls team. This information didn't make boys happy, because they knew that their school's girl team was one of the best in the Japan and the school had for many times won gold with the girl team leaving boy team only at the best to silver stand. Either way boys would be happy if they would score even one goal and keep girls goal count lower than five.

Boys play their best, but don't never even have a change against girls and they don't seem to take this very seriously. Game ends with 7-0 for girls team winning. "How did you two master football players let that happen?" Hikari teased Daisuke and Taichi. Both of them were laying on the grass all out of breath.

"Hahh.. In my defense I haven't been… able to practice when we were adventuring in the digital world." Daisuke panted.

"You still lost to girls." Hikari poked his cheek.

"Hey, leave me be." Daisuke groaned.

"Are you okay Taichi-kun?" Sora crouched next Taichi.

"I'm fine Sora. Exhausted that's all." Taichi grinned.

"Okay, but both of you shouldn't be laying there in such clothing. You get sick." Sora scolded boys.

"Yes, mam." Daisuke and Taichi said in unison as they got up.

Daisuke went to change his shoes to bench, he decided not to change clothes as he was all sweaty. Hikari was sitting next to him, trying to cheer him up from this little loss, but Daisuke took it more as mocking him. "Hey, Hikari-chan be series about this. Do you do… this, just to get back at me?" Daisuke put his studs in his back and slipped his normal orange shoes on.

"Of course not. Why would think like that?" Hikari felt pit offend by his question. "I don't hate you Daisuke-kun. I couldn't even imagine it." She and Daisuke started walking at their homes.

"I know that, but I just don't like how the things are between us. You have to agree that it was lot simpler when we were going around saving digimon world." Daisuke scratched his nose.

"Hmm. I guess you are right, but also we could be better if you would had said yes, yesterday."

"Okay, how many times do we have to go over this." Daisuke let out deep sigh. "You. Me. No." Daisuke pointe first at Hikari then himself and then made x sine with his hands.

"Yes, yes." Hikari rolled her eyes. "I get that you are still so confused of the fact that pretty girl confessed for you and you aren't sure what was the right action to take, so you chose escaped it till you are ready." Hikari joked.

"Perhaps you are right… I'm not ready start dating. We are thirteen-year-olds, we should worry about school, but instead we worry how we can save world from evil digimon which tries to destroy both this and the digital world, plus we have saved both places two times (if you count movies). Being at digital world was great, perfect you would say. I didn't think then what would happen if we would screw up and well… Pum!" Daisuke snapped his fingers.

"Nobody didn't say that it would had been save." Hikari remembered some bad memories. "It wasn't game either."

"Yeah, I know, but it never got to, the idea of what we fail? What would happen if my plan as the leader would have let to your guys death? It never even came to my head, that I could send all of you to your deaths."

"Daisuke-kun nobody died there and we defeated MaloMyotismon." Hikari took Daisuke's left hand with her right one. "There isn't going to be anymore fights, we can focus now on other things in our life's."

"Hikari-chan tell me why there are digidestineds?" Daisuke asked as the both were still walking hand to hand.

"Because we need to protect digital world and this. Didn't Koushiro-senpai told this to you on one of his digital world lectures?"

"He did, but that isn't my point. Digidestined are meant to protect digital world and our own world from harm."

"I just said that."

"You did." Daisuke patted Hikari's head. "I just don't know any more if I want to be digidestined."

"What are you talking about silly. Of course, you want." Hikari grinned at him.

"Hikari if we are still here holding these…" Daisuke showed her his digvise. "… there is not going to be any piece."

"No, stop talking like that!" Hikari slapped Daisuke on to his cheek. "Yeah, maybe we can't never go exist with digimons so there wouldn't be any conflicts! But if we don't do anything to there is no end for them. That's why we are here, digidestined. And now there are lot more of us than ever before (end of Malomyotismon, too many kids given too much power, and in a surprise we only see a new character in tri, not the old ones, and that girl is only meant for to become Taichi's love interest, since the developers from the start had decided to put Sora and fucking Yamato together! I HATE TRI!)."

"Sorry." Daisuke apologized holding on his cheek that Hikari had slept. " _That really hurt_. Recently I only seem to be good for hurting your feelings. I just don't want to see anybody to get hurt, specially not you…" Daisuke blushed, but still tried to play it cool and not show it to Hikari.

"Yeah, I don't want to see you hurt either (Remember that. Remember that my boys or girls or battle helicopters.). Why do you think so deep these things? Did you grow brain or something?"

"Too much free time." Daisuke shrugged, still cheeks pit pink and well the other had nice red hand mark on it.

"Did I slap you too hard there?"

"Enough to get me back senses. I guess were are even now?"

Hikari out of nowhere then placed her both hands on Daisuke's cheeks. "I want to be in the lead." She said and pulled his head closer to hers. It was quick moment when their lips met, but for Hikari it felt like eternity in paradise. She removed her hands-off Daisuke, jumping happily few steps ahead of him. "If you don't have work or anything tomorrow we can hang together." Hikari said and then run off, leaving confused boy standing on the walkway speechless.

"I think I'm falling in love again." He said after long time been silent. People who were walking past him were looking him like he was crazy or something.

Later! Daisuke arrived his humble home, where when his mother forced him to go take shower as she could smell him behind their front door. Being done with that and having clean pajamas on Daisuke entered his room, ready to hit the bed, but on his bed was a little blue surprise. "Hi, Daisuke." Demiveemon greeted his partner waving his small little hand.

Daisuke had small pause to register his best friend was back in town. "I missed you pal!" Daisuke went to hug little blue guy.

"Arhg… Daisuke… I ca..n't breath…" Demiveemon tried to free himself, so he wouldn't die in Daisuke's death hug.

Two friends spent lot of that night talking and catching up. "I guess deep inside I needed that." Demiveemon placed his chibi little hand on his chest right side (I guess that Digimon's heart is in the same place or they don't have it, but they can think with their data and express some things like they had a hearth.) "A change of scenery was nice after all that battling."

"Hey, Demiveemon would you think that would help me? The change of scenery?" Daisuke laid back on his bed.

"I don't know? I'm not you so I can't now if you need it or not." Demiveemon commented as he sat on Daisuke's stomach. Daisuke had noticed that Demiveemon had really matured, even in being this evolution state.

"Your right about that." Daisuke sighed. "You know I had been having this thought that I don't want to be digidestined anymore."

"What! Y-y-you don't… me…. here…" Demiveemon started sniffing and then it turned in to small child's cry.

"Hey, hey I don't meant that you would have to go." Daisuke got sitting and patted Demiveemon's head. "I just don't want to be placing my friends and families to danger. That has already happened way too many times and I hate it."

"Daisuke." Demiveemon looked at his partner with understanding look on his face. "You cannot stop being a digidestined. It's not job, you are being chosen to protect the digital world."

"I know, but currently there is no huge troubles going around, so I want to take a break from being a digidestined." Daisuke got off his bed. "Hi, mom I need to talk to you…." Daisuke shouted as he left his room.

On that week's Sunday digidestined generation two was at the airport saying goodbyes to Daisuke who was going to go study at UK, where his aunt lived with her husband. "Oh, come on guys, why the long faces? I'm not going to leave Japan forever you know, and also we can always keep contact with phones or trough skype."

The rest didn't now what to say as they were pit confused of this sudden action form Daisuke to leave Japan. "You sure about this?" Takeru asked.

"Well it is now too late to turn back." Daisuke shrugged. "And they haven't ever said that new scenario would hurt."

" _ **Flite 254 leaving to London will be leaving in twenty minutes. Flite 254 will be leaving in twenty minutes**_." Announcer announced.

"Got to go now." Daisuke picked up his luggage and headed at terminal. But before he got too far, Hikari caught up with him and pulled him in to a quick kiss, again. "You better make sure you call and text." She said strictly.

"Yeah, I promise. Bye now." Daisuke patter her head and then he left.

"It is going to be silent when he is not around." Ken said as the five of them watched Daisuke's plane rising above the clouds.

"Yeah." The rest said in unison.


	4. About time!

Chapter 4: About the time!

Four years flew by. Daisuke stayed in Wales studying and working on his English, as he never had been very good at it. He began playing football (soccer) in one local team and they made England's Premier league (England's number football league, don't really know, but got to make Daisuke look good in the sport :D) and played there for gold, but sadly lost and left home with sliver metals around their necks. Daisuke would keep close tact on his friends, especially Hikari who would either call to him or they would have long text chats every evening.

But currently our burgundy haired boy was walking on his homeland, Japan. Ringing Kamiya's residence door buzzer. He hadn't told anybody, expect his own family that he was back, wanting to surprise them or chock them, both sounding pretty good to his ears.

During those four years Daisuke had grown a pit, he was something at 167cm before he left and now sitting about in 175cm. He had decided to change his hair style from the messy buzz to short glean looking. Though his clothing sense hadn't had change in the years, still rocking his old blue bomber, flame design jacket, still it hit, but was getting pit tight around the shoulders and waist. His friends back at UK had said that he should get a new one, but he was stubborn, that fact hadn't never changed.

Daisuke heard steps on the other side of the door, door opened and woman with long brown hair reaching down to her shoulder blades, it was kind of messy, but so was her whole appearance, a way too big t-shirt showing pit of her pink underwear. "Yes." Yawned no other then a Daisuke's old friend Hikari. She wiped her eye not realizing who she was talking to. "How can I help you mister?"

"Put some clothes on!" Daisuke answered rapidly, covering his face, because one he didn't want to see more and two hid his blushing face. "Did you finally after those four years let your inner tomboy out, Hikari-chan?"

"Tomboy?" Hikari tilted her head while scratching it. "What an earth ar… are… Daisuke-kun?" Hikari pointed her finger at Daisuke.

He cracked best smile what he could give in this very moment. "I think there is only one me."

" **Smack**!" Hikari slapped Daisuke with her palm enough power to knock Daisuke few steps away. "Augh!" Daisuke crowned, holding on his burning cheek. "What was that for!?"

"You didn't call me that you were back at Japan." Hikari said holding her right hand, she maybe threw a little too hard slap there. "That hurt." She said inspecting her hand.

"You tell me!" Daisuke cave her an angry look. But that anger was short lived, when Hikari crapped on to his collar pulling him closer to her and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. This hadn't been part of Daisuke's plan to as he had decided to come see Hikari but didn't really mind at all to get exchange saliva with Hikari.

"Wow, sorry about that." Hikari said after she had pulled away. "I didn't expect you to join in that."

"Well, I didn't expect that at the first place, also I should have done that four years ago." Daisuke avoided eye contact looking pit bothered. "S-so I take that y-you aren't seeing a-anybody."

"YES!" Hikari started jumping in the air eyes sparkling.

"Oh… Y-you are?" Daisuke looked at the outburst of happiness like Hikari had just went crazy.

"No, idiot… Well, I'm dating a handsome guy starting from this day." Hikari placed her arms around Daisuke's right hand. "Now let's go!" Hikari said pulling Daisuke along with him.

"Where?" Daisuke asked as forced to fallow Hikari.

"We are going to have sex, right now!" Hikari said enthusiastically.

"Now!? B-but what about your parents…."

"They are visiting my grandparents and won't be home till next week."

"Well…Taichi-senpai can still hear us."

"Onii-chan lives with Sora in their apartment."

"It is still only a 11 am and we just met after four years." Daisuke tried to get himself out of this situation.

"And I have waited for us having sex for now two years. Now off we go!" Hikari pushed Daisuke down on her bed. She then hopped on him herself, taking off her t-shirt revealing down her pink bra and panties. She lowered her head to reach down Daisuke's lips and slip her tongue back inside his mouth.

Two hours later Daisuke and Hikari were laying on Hikari's bed and dozen of used condoms in her rubbish bin. Daisuke thought that he was going to die as he never in his life had done anything so wearing like that, her new girlfriend really had milked him dry for couple of days. Hikari on the other hand had a warm looking motherly smile on her face as she hugged Daisuke while laying next to him. "I love you." Hikari kissed Daisuke's cheek.

"I love you as well." Daisuke answered placing his hand around Hikari's shoulder and brought her closer to him. "Just let's make this a regular thing."

"Eeh, you didn't enjoy sex?" Hikari raised her head off the mattress. "Was I too forceful? Did I only enjoy it?" She had now a worried look on her face.

"No there was nothing wrong. I enjoyed sex as well, but I'm afraid if we would do this every day you would break my dick." Daisuke laughed while still thinking back of his head of that that could happen as he was talking about Hikari.

"Ah! No, I wouldn't!" Hikari punched playfully Daisuke's face. "Not at least till you get me pregnant few times, then I don't mind if it breaks."

"Okay, let's press the break now." Daisuke rose up from the bed. "We are now dating, we aren't getting a kid at the age of seventeen or getting married, _yet anyways_." He mumbled the last part.

"I didn't mean now, but… well… you know in the future then." She blushed a pit. "Besides Miyako and Ken have had their first kid already." She leaned back at Daisuke when he laid back again on the bed.

"Aha." He nodded. "…. WHAT!?" Daisuke was up of the bed like a rocket from the ground. "They have kid!? Since when!?"

"Kaya is now year old, so a year ago." Hikari remembered.

"Why wasn't I told anything about this?" Daisuke changed his chocked face to depressed one. "I thought we were friends, and friend don't hide that kind of things from each other." He crumpled middle of Hikari's room.

"Oh, don't be like that." Hikari patted Daisuke's shoulder. "They told that they wanted to tell that when you got back, it supposed to be secret, but it kind of slipped of my tongue. Please try to act chocked when you go see them." She winked at him.

"Huoh, I try." Daisuke sighed. "So, are you still attending the high school where went during our junior high?"

"Yes, I would have told you on the phone if I would make up large change like that. Are you going there as well now that you have returned?"

"…huh? Yeah… when our summer brake is over I do go."

"Great! Then we can see each other every day." Hikari grinned.

"Well.. if you know would like… I mean we could see each other more often… like what if we. Augfh!" Daisuke was stopped by from his mumbling when Hikari started to stretch his cheeks.

"If you have something say it straight." Hikari said with strict tone and had scary looking gaze target at him.

" _Scary._ " Daisuke thought seeing Hikari like that, while rubbing his cheeks. "I have my own apartment now and there is room… if you would like to share that is?" He blushed as he picked his house's spare key from his pocket.

"Yes please, darling." Hikari said joyfully as she sat on top of Daisuke's lap. "If I get to share room with the one I love, I would love it."

"Glad that you want, but shouldn't you ask first from your parents that "can" you come?"

"Good point give me a second." Hikari reached to his phone that was under her bed. Took it to her hand was already calling to someone. "Hi, mom it's Hikari here…. Doing extremely fine… you remember Daisuke-kun, who I got crush and he moved to UK… Well he is back here again and a thing let to another, so we are dating now… Maybe, don't tell dad… But to the point is that he asked if I could move in with him… He has his own apartment… Thank you, tell grandpa and grandma my regards too… Bye." Ending with that she closed her phone. "Mind help me pack?"

"You are moving in with me now? Like today?"

"Well when you were expecting me to move?" For answer Daisuke only shrugged his shoulders. "See and that is why you need me there. Somebody has to clean and make your food." Hikari poked Daisuke's nose.

"Actually, I'm pretty decent cook, back at UK I used to work at my aunt's restaurant and I have small ramen boot under my house." Daisuke defended himself.

"Heeh? Then how about you make me a lovely dinner tonight?" Hikari smirked.

"Sure, if V-mon hasn't cleaned the fridge already."

"We can always go buy groceries if needed." Hikari said as she was getting her suitcase from her closet and started to clothes in it. "How many rooms there are?"

"Two; Bedroom and kitchen slash living room."

"Hmmm… After our first kid is born we need to start up looking for bigger house." Hikari pondered.

"I have made a terrible mistake." Daisuke hit his forehead with his left palm. "Look we just got to gather and you are planning children already. Couldn't we just take slow steps?"

"Of course, honey." Hikari patted Daisuke's head. "Just thinking for the future out loud. We can take things slow."

"Thank you."

"Do you think we should get married after we have graduated from high school?"

"ARGHHH!"


End file.
